


trickster

by mel_lifluously



Series: AU Central [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, critical role hades au nonsense, hades au, jester - typical shenanigans, jester is a minor goddess who delights in messing with the serious chthonic folks downstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_lifluously/pseuds/mel_lifluously
Summary: The venerable House of Hades and its grave Lord are troubled by a series of "pranks."
Series: AU Central [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073990
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of the lovely artists on tumblr for their incredible Hades / Critical Role crossover pieces! I love the idea of Jester as a divine trickster spirit who makes it her mission to mess with people taking their duties a little too seriously.

“That damned fool girl, how does she _keep getting in here?”_

The string of curses sounds sharp and booming as a gunshot from the east hall of the once - quiet House and shakes it out of its midday (night?) lull.

Its younger residents immediately scatter at the sound - Zagreus gathering up his half - finished paperwork in one hand and heading off with a breezy “taking my leave now;” Hypnos snapping awake and attempting to smooth his perpetually messy robes into some semblance of order; Dusa dropping her cleaning rag and catapulting up into the rafters, her snakes plaintively hissing all the while.

Achilles - tempered veteran of this kind of crisis - takes a more measured approach, posting up along the wall and biting his lip to hide a smile as he straightens his armor. 

“Lad, did you have something to do with -”

“No,” Zagreus calls over his shoulder as he dashes past, “I wish I did. Always seem to miss her when she breaks in. Send her my regards next time you see her, will you? Anyone who manages to anger Father so consistently is a friend worth making in my mind.”

Achilles gives a nod and mock - serious salute that the prince returns with a grin as he disappears into his chambers. 

In the same instance, almost as if on cue, the most revered Master of the House storms into the main hall and slams his staff down on the floor in wordless rage. Said staff is noticeably less elegantly macabre than usual, decorated as it is with a cheery assortment of glittery green cloaks, cupcakes and penises. 

“ _How?”_ Hades thunders. “How is she doing this? This is the s _econd time in as many nights._ If one of you wretches is abetting her ridiculous behavior I swear upon the Styx itself that you will _wish_ that you were still able to die.”

A heavy silence falls over the room.

“ _Well?”_

Mother Night, bless her, raises a delicate hand. 

“Yes, Nyx, what is it?”

“Chaos may be playing a role here. One of their lesser servants is fond of Jester. They call him ‘the Traveler,’ I believe.”


End file.
